Un Golpe Al Pasado
by Mariam Hiwatari
Summary: Calumnias de un envidioso separo la relacion de Hiwatari Kai y Kon Rei. Pero ahora es el tiempo de volver a reunirse. O eso es lo que en sus sueños quieren. [PG - Intento de Suicidio.] [Yaoi]


**Un Golpe Al Pasado**

**By: Kris**

Una lluvia cubría todo el terreno en derredor. Sus ojos reflejaban la nostalgia de todos aquellos momentos. Pero que iba a hacer. No iba a ir tras el después de todo. ¡No iba a dejarse llevar por los impulsos que su corazón le dictase!. El corazón no valía la pena....un día, te hace reír. Al otro, te hace llorar. ¿Por qué tenia que seguirlo?

Ecos de voces infernarle alrededor de su cabeza. ¡Ah!. ¡Estúpida vida, solo planteándole vueltas y vueltas! ¡Retrocesos tras retrocesos, como si no tuviera ya muchas cosas en que pensar!

¿Entonces, por que seguia vivo? ¿Por qué diablos no agarraba una maldita pistola y se daba un tiro en la cabeza? ¡Tantas veces lo habia pensado! Pero solo hoy encontraba la respuesta...

_Por el._

¿Por qué se habia cruzado en su camino? ¡Sin el no estaría sufriendo como lo hacia en ese instante! ¡Sin el, no tendría que buscar abrigo en otros para olvidarlo! ¡Sin el...su vida, ni siquiera seria vida...!

¿Pero...realmente valía la pena vivir por el?

Kai Hiwatari dejo la copa a un lado. Tanta tortura mental lo habia fatigado ya.

Enfrente de el, sonriente, estaba Takao. Si, Takao Kinomiya. Un recuerdo de su infancia que se presentaba frente a el en ese momento en el que quisiese estar tendido 3 metros bajo tierra. Lejos de ese lugar de tan malos y hermosos recuerdos. Comenzar de nuevo, olvidar y volver a escribir. Pero no habia vuelta atrás.

Estaban en departamento donde toda la ciudad de Tokio podía verse claramente. Como si supiera lo que sentia, la lluvia pegaba contra las paredes. Exactamente, eso pasaba en su interior. Un diluvio de dudas, recuerdos, palabras...

¡Y ese insolente frente a el esbozando una sonrisa!

Sus ojos reflejaron una rabia inmensa. El era el principal culpable de toda su desdicha. EL. Takao Kinomiya lo habia separado de el unico capaz de hacerle sentir querido o especial. ¡SI NO FUERA POR TAKAO, RAY ESTARIA CON EL!

Sin darse cuenta, rompió la copa en añicos. Su furia habia traspasado los limites que el podía controlar.

Su mano comenzó a sangrar, mientras Takao lo mira impactado, se paro y comenzó a curar su mano lenta y dulcemente. _Que asco. Que repugnancia._

-¡Suéltame!-grito, dándole una manotada con su mano buena-¡No me toques!-

-¡Estas herido!-reprocho Takao-¡Déjame curarte!-

-¡No!-le dijo Kai, con una visión llena de ira-¡Esto no es nada! Nada a comparación con lo que siento adentro...-termino en un susurro

Takao lo miro con una tristeza y pena inmensa. ¿Por qué no dejaba que le demostrar todo lo que sentia por el? ¡Queria gritárselo! Pero temía, y de alguna forma sabia, que no iba a ser correspondido.

-No creo que tengas razón...-

-¡La tengo! ¡Esta comprobado!-

-El dijo claramente que me odiaba. Y no puedo verlo con ese sentimiento exactamente opuesto al que yo siento por el-

-¡Pero el mintió! ¡Por despecho, por saber que no tenia oportunidad!-

-¡Max!-grito un Ray totalmente furioso y con lagrimas a punto de escape de sus ojos-¡No me quiero ilusionar asi!-

-¡Ya te dije que Takao mintió!-le reprocho el joven Mizuhara-¡Kai jamás te ha odiado!-

-¿Entonces por que no me ha buscado?-interrogo con furia Kon, mientras que su vista sobre Max se fijaba como un taladro

-¡Por que el cree que tu lo odias tambien!-dijo Max, cansado de repetirlo tantas veces

-¡No es verdad!-grito Ray, como determinado a creerle a Takao

Max pego un puñetazo contra la pared, sintiéndose completamente impotente

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE ES VERDAD!-grito, mientras una furia recorría sus venas-¡Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida, Ray! ¡Tanto tu como Kai desperdician el tiempo que podrían estar disfrutando juntos, como siempre lo han querido!-

Ray lo miro a los ojos, como queriendo ver que le mentía.

Al final, con un suspiro resignado, le dijo

-Esta bien, Max. Te creeré.-dijo lentamente-Espero que sea verdad, no aguantaría esta mentira.-le dijo, poniéndose su abrigo-Llévame con el, anda. Si esto es verdad o no, quiero descubrirlo ahora-

Max sonrió de alegría y se dispuso a abrigarse para llevar a su amigo.

¿De verdad todo eso que le contaba Takao es verdad? ¿De verdad era posible que Ray lo odiase de aquella forma?

Con cada palabra de Takao, sentia un disparo directo al corazón. Una bala impactándose en lo mas profundo de su alma. Como si cada deseo o anhelo despareciera...

-¿Cómo se que puedo creerte?-dijo Kai, tratando de encontrar que todo fue una mentira. ¡Tratando de hacer que Ray lo amaba, tanto como el!

-Por que yo lo se-le dijo Takao-El no es el hombre para ti, Kai...-

-¿Quieres decir entonces que lo eres tu?-pregunto burlonamente Kai, como queriéndole indicar que aun que Ray lo odiase, el no tenia oportunidad

Takao callo unos momentos

-No...esa no...no..no es mi intención...-

Kai se voltio rápidamente, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo estrello con la pared con rencor

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡No soy tonto!-le grito

-K-Kai me..me.. me la-lastimas..-

-¿Y te quejas? ¡No sabes el daño que me acabas de hacer TU a MI!-le grito Hiwatari-¡Eres detestable! ¡Sal de mi vista o no se de que soy capaz!-dijo soltándole y volteándose

Takao callo, lastimado y con el corazón roto. ¿Por qué lo rechazaba? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta que el era el indicado para el?

-¡LARGATE!-grito Kai, como si le gritara a la peor de las arpías. Takao no tuvo mas que huir de la presencia de su excompañero.

Ya queria llegar. _Necesitaba llegar. _Sentia como el aire le faltaba poco a poco de la emoción que sentia. Max, a su lado, iba sonriente. _El Osito De Los Blade Breakers, _Max Mizuhara. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Max le iba a regalar la felicidad? ¡Aun recordaba todo lo que habian vivido juntos, En especial en los momentos difíciles de Max! Como en el Torneo Estadounidense, donde recordaba a la perfección cuando las palabras de Judy hirieron el corazón de Max:

Y Una vez mas, la ciencia demuestra poder ganarle al espíritu 

Sin embargo, Max demostraría totalmente lo contrario...

Su sonrisa se incremente al verlo jugar con su celular como un niño. ¡Que tiempos aquello!

-¿Aun juegas con eso?-inquiero Ray

-Yep-respondió Max-¡Es divertido!-

Ray rió un poco, justo cuando el Taxi se paraba. Max pago la cuenta y bajaron, viendo a la perfección el hotel donde esperaban con todas sus fuerzas, se encontrara Kai Hiwatari.

-Disculpe señorita-dijo Max jovialmente-¿Kai Hiwatari?-

La señorita busco en su Computadora, mientras Ray veía el lugar. Sorprendente. Ese lugar era de verdaderos Magnates....

Max regreso con la información requerida y un dulce que regalaban

-¡Listo!-dijo Mizuhara, mientras caminaban hacia el elevador

Estaba decido. No queria vivir mas. ¡Queria morir y regocijarse en el cielo, o sufrir en el infierno, que mas daba! Lo único que queria era escapar de ese mundo...¡Pero esta vez, definitivamente!

Toma la pistola en sus manos y apunto a su cien. Ningún ruido le llegaba ya. ¡Todo estaba tan silencio, la televisión, la radio! Por fin se iría de ese mundo de sufrimiento y agonía...¡Adiós! Aun que no se lo podía decir de frente a su amor, lo hacia en su mente, esperando que lo el sentia el dolor de irse sin verlo...Pero tenia que hacerlo...

3...2....

Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente. Sintió unas manos cálidas sobre las manos que sostenían el arma, quitándosela de la mano. Sabia quien era. ¡Habia vuelto! ¡Estaba hay!

-¿Qué hacías, Kai?-

¡Era indudablemente el! ¡Era Ray!

Volteo y se encontró con un Ray dolido y asustado, y a un Max demasiado sorprendido por lo que acaban de ver.

Ray lo miro. _Un minuto mas y todo habría acabado. _Se acerco a Kai lentamente, y dejo la pistola a un lado. La vista de Kai estaba perdida en algún lugar, y ahora queria encontrarle y traerla de vuelta.

Max adivino que necesitaban estar solos, salió del cuarto. Habia visto un muy buen restaurante allá abajo....

-¿Qué hacías, Kai?-repitió Ray

-Yo...yo...-intentaba decir Kai, pero de su boca no salía sonido alguno

-¡No quiero pensar en que me habría encontrado un minuto después, Hiwatari!-le regaño Ray, sin embargo, era imposible estar enfadado en aquel momento en que volvían a reunirse.....

-No merecía vivir Ray...-susurro Kai-¡Le creí a el y a ti no! ¡Deje que una absurda mentira nos separara! No te merezco....-

-Shhh....Calla, amor-le susurro Ray tiernamente, mientras lo veia- Soy yo el afortunado...-

Kai lo miro. Lo miro y se aferro a el con todas su fuerzas, a ese ser que le regalaría la felicidad. ¡Queria que ese momento fuese eterno, que jamás se desvaneciera!

_Pero todo termina siempre._

* * *

Asi como todo sueño. Despertando en la oscuridad, abrazando la foto de su amado, Hiwatari Kai simplemente ha muerto.

Y frente a la sangre de su amado Neko.

**Fin.**

**Notas de la autora: **

Whoa dude's and dudette's o.ô este fic lo tenia hace siglos. Por fin le puse 3 lineas de final y lo subi. ¿Confuso, neh? XD Todo lo del principio fue un sueño. Cruel, y bonito. XD

Sugerencias y cualquier tipo de comentarios, los recibira con gusto.


End file.
